minescapefandomcom-20200213-history
Staff
Current staff members include Avengah, the owner, Creative Director WizardCM, Moderator Paradoxionn, developers kingbirdy, wiphand and roblikescake, and builders semmeess, del429, dannychopsnz and Parkest. Staff Applications We are actively looking for new builders, developers and sound/texture makers. Please read the below information on how to apply. No moderator positions are currently open. Builders Requirements * High Quality Microphone and an installation of TeamSpeak 3 * An OldSchool RuneScape account (requires paid members) that could defend itself from random events * Photos of past building work Please send an email to msbuildatwizardcm.com with your RuneScape name, Minecraft name, your timezone (and available times) and screenshots of your past work. If you'd like to start before being contacted, simply start exploring the RuneScape world, and comparing free-to-play cities other than Varrock to determine the scale and standards of our building. Developers Requirements * High Quality Microphone and an installation of TeamSpeak 3 * Moderate Java, Bukkit API developer knowledge. SQL knowledge would be a bonus, but not required. * Moderate understanding of RuneScape mechanics * Moderate understanding of Bukkit and Minecraft limitations Please send an email to mscodeatwizardcm.com with your Minecraft name, any examples of your past work (even a BukkitDev link with a single project is enough) and your timezone (and available times). If you'd like to start work before being contacted, start reading this doc. Artists The goal of a MineScape artist is to create unique, beautiful textures to replace the existing Resource Pack item and block textures (and create new ones as required). Such textures will be aimed to feel RuneScape 2007-inspired but should not seem (or be) direct rips from the game. Requirements * Past experience with making textures for items and blocks, but if you don't have that then past experience with pixel-based art is fine too. * At least art-based one submission on PlanetMinecraft or DeviantART that has existed for longer than a month. * High Quality Microphone and an installation of TeamSpeak 3 Please send an email to msartatwizardcm.com with your Minecraft name, examples of your past work (links to PMC or dA primarily) and your timezone (and available times). Musicians The goal of a MineScape musician is to create unique, digital music and sound effects to replace existing Resource Pack sounds. This includes, but is not limited to, level up music, animal and mob sound effects, and region-based music clips for a great player experience. Requirements * Past experience in making Minecraft sound packs is NOT required, though at least knowing the limitations and formats that Minecraft uses is recommended * Past work on SoundCloud or YouTube (with at least ONE submission older than a month) showcasing your skills * The style we'll be going for is primarily chip-tune-esque, so experience with programs such as FL Studio is recommended * High Quality Microphone and an installation of TeamSpeak 3 * A Minecraft account is not required but recommended. Please send an email to mssoundatwizardcm.com with your Minecraft name, examples of your past work (links to a YouTube channel or SoundCloud page recommended) and your timezone (and available times).